


Hatakes

by StressfulMask (NarrativeChild)



Category: Naruto
Genre: And he'll probably be with other people, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Basically everyone that Kakashi knew when he was young, But not yet tho, F/M, HAHAHA YOU ARE UNAWARE OF WHAT I HAVE PLANNED, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, Kakashi is aware of what his father had and he knows much more than he should about everyone, Kakashi will definitely go with Obito, M/M, Multi, My babies are back and ready to kick some ass, Odd isn't it?, Random uploads, Sad Hatake Kakashi, Slow To Update, Sorry Not Sorry, This Is STUPID, This is only updating once a week or something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarrativeChild/pseuds/StressfulMask
Summary: Ha. This is up for adoption; I'm kinda just gonna leave it here so. Message me if you want it and you can change the two chapters if you want.





	1. History

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write for my life so let it be known.

The Hatake clan was a special one. Barely anyone knew who they were and what happened to their clan. It was a known fact that they were there in Konoha’s beginning and that they were Ninken users, but other than those facts the clan was widely mysterious. They believed in spirits and that nature’s balance should not be disturbed; chakra was in everything and bijuu were no exception. 

The clan had a long history with Konoha and its founders, they were there when they made peace treaty between the Senju and Uchiha. They sided with the Senju when Madara broke the treaty because they chose to side with the side that would more likely win. They had no opinion and were completely neutral with either side because they decided that they should focus on Konoha's strength and integrity. 

They were a small clan who held strong belief that family was the most important part of any clan. When Hashirama defeated Madara and the Kyuubi was free, they offered a child to be a Jinchūriki for him. The clan leader was there at the time Mito was sealing the Kyuubi, and he saw anguish in the beast’s eyes. Mito declined their offer of a child Jinchūriki and sealed it inside herself. She said that the Uzumaki will would only hold back the beast, but the leader saw that the bijuu was to be used for power. The clan head felt sorry for the beast and wished him fortune in his future when Mito was completing her sealing ritual. 

Years later, the Hatake clan remained in Konoha and decided to finally include itself in the village’s ways and teachings. The Uchiha can was surprisingly the first ones to extend their welcoming hand to help the Hatake clan integrate with the village. It was an odd relationship between the clan, one being from canine ancestry and the other being from feline. The Hatake clan did become close to the Uchiha clan even though they were with the Senju before. The clan heads vowed to help one another if the situation calls for it and make sure the clans did not go under scrutiny. 

They had failed. 

The Hatake clan has practically gone extinct and the Uchiha was under suspicion from different clans. Hatake population was slowing decreasing from their previous glory; they were dying out from old age and wars killing the eligible adults and children. The Uchiha were slowly being scorned by the rest of the village and their hatred were starting to consume them. So, they made a pact; they were to have one Uchiha and one Hatake leave the village secretly and bear a child. One with the Uchiha doujutsu and the Hatake’s chakra and longevity; like the Uzumaki as they were also related to the Senju just more distant. 

Sakumo Hatake was the first child to be born with the Sharingan and awaken it. The clan heads saw this as a blessing and the Uchiha saw him fit to start training with it; he was trained by the Uchiha head and was kept a secret from the rest of the clans. The heads did not want a scandal to break out and advised the boy to keep training and stay away from public eye. They did let the Sandaime know, but not that he was from Uchiha descent. 

Sakumo follow the advice and kept his Uchiha parentage secret from the rest of Konoha. While training he met a girl with a heart shaped face but with a fierce and loud personality. He fell in love with her, but he was afraid that he wouldn’t have a chance with her as she had many other suitors asking for her hand. Despite being praised by many others, he didn’t have much confidence in the way of romancing. He went to his mother and ask what he should do to get her attention; more that is because they’re already training and sparing together. He asked her out and she said she was waiting for him to ask her that. 

They continued to fall deep in love with each other and eventually asked her father for her hand in marriage. They split ways with their respected jobs but still saw each other plenty even with their hectic schedules. The wife told him one day that she was with a child and with that said Sakumo was overjoyed. He was always hurrying to get home from a mission that lasted a week or more; though he never messed up his objectives and did the mission perfectly. 

Sakumo was struck with uncertainty, he hasn’t used his Sharingan in years as he did not want to be known as a Uchiha by others. He had never told his wife that he had the Sharingan just like her; he worried and put it out of mind as she told him dinner was ready. He told her at the end of dinner and she just smiled at him and told him that she suspected because of his eyes. Uchihas love more deeply than any other clan that there is, and she saw him love her and the child she carries with that same love. 

If anything, that was the day Sakumo fell even deeper in love with his wife and child than before. 

His wife and him had picked out the nursery colors and furniture which were soothing neutral colors as they didn’t know the babies’ gender. They picked out the name Kakashi even if it was a girl. 

When they found out it was a boy his wife absolutely loved Kakashi even if she wanted a girl. To be honest Sakumo wanted a boy so they rejoiced with the news of a boy. The nursery was all set up and ready any day for his wife to go into labor and for Kakashi to be brought into the world. 

She went into labor. 

She was given a choice of aborting or risking her life and Kakashi. 

She loved this baby and went through with it losing her life in the progress of saving Kakashi’s life. 

Sakumo and Kakashi weeped for weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi knew exactly what he was saying and he said it earnestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got chu

Kakashi was a lonely boy for the first years of his childhood and probably even birth. His father loved his mother very much and he understood that but sometimes he just wishes that his father wouldn’t see his mother in his face and just see him. A boy who wants his father’s love and affection more than anything else. Kakashi decided he wasn’t going to be seen as his mother in his fathers’ eyes; he dawned a mask to hide his face and also because he was very sensitive to new odors but that was beside the point. 

His father asked him why he did so and Kakashi didn’t want to break his fathers’ heart by saying he looks too much like his mother. So, he said the most reasonable excuse any kid would use. 

“Because I want to, Otou-san.” 

His father was confused but accepting in his son’s odd behavior. Months passed and their relationship became less brittle as it was before, however Sakumo still felt the mask was weird on his son and always tried to get Kakashi to take it off for only his naps and bedtime. Kakashi was adamant on keeping his mask where it belonged: his face and only his face. Kakashi would often learn how to eat quickly and made sure his father never saw his face during dinner when he is home and not on a mission. Eventually his father just accepted the fact after Kakashi refused to help him with bathing. 

Kakashi would every now and then made Sakumo promise to come back and stay with him after and before his missions. Sakumo always did promise Kakashi that. 

But his missions had gotten longer, more difficult, and he grew weary of going on missions. They took time from Kakashi’s life as a child and kept him from spending time with him so he could remain a child for a little while longer. Kakashi knew somehow and told him not to worry about it because he had friends to spend time with; Kakashi told his father that he didn’t plan to graduate quite yet said he wanted to wait for one more year. 

Sakumo still told him that he would come back and spent some time with him once his mission was over. Kakashi waited with mature calmness and waited for his father to come home and tell him don’t stress over what people tell him and what people call him. His father came home and with that somber, grief-filled expression that told Kakashi exactly what happened on that mission. 

He had his father hold him and cry on his shoulder. Sakumo was confused at the acceptance he was receiving from his son but held onto him for dear life. His son would often be there with him when he heard hateful comments towards them and Kakashi would ignore them and ask to be picked up, even when he was too big to be held like a baby. Kakashi would distract his father from hearing those sour comments about his son being a traitor and a menace towards Konoha; none of them were true of course but changing people’s minds, especially civilians, was a difficult job to do for a child of his age. 

Once, Sakumo contemplated what his life would be like if he ended it when he was lying in bed, not wanting to get up and face the world today. He thought of Kakashi being with his friends and people of Konoha who didn’t scorn him for being the son of the most hated man in Konoha. He imagined that Kakashi would be better off without him ruining the chances of him making new friends with the Clan children. The Uchiha had his back but since they recently came under scrutiny by the rest of Konoha, they couldn’t back his words because no one trusted their word; the secret of him being a Uchiha was revealed but no one knew who had it but they knew that some outsider had the Sharingan. He worried that the Uchiha would hunt down the “Outsider” and out Kakashi and his secret. 

Sakumo put it out of mind and decided that it was best not to think too much about it. 

____________________________________ 

Kakashi was currently 7 and being the small child that he was decided that he should look in his father’s room. He discovered that maybe he shouldn’t have done that because now his father was bandaging his palm from a stray kunai. His father was making that sad puppy face when Kakashi would sometimes do the random but stupidest things. 

God, he didn’t want to look up. 

Guilt rolled around in his stomach, ugh there it was, the saddest puppy dog face he had ever seen. And he has seen a lot; look at Naruto’s doe eyes, God. 

“Kakashi. Can you explain to me why you decided that messing around in my drawers was the smartest thing to do?” 

“.....”

“Kakashi, stop doing that.” 

“Doing what?” 

“That thing you do with your eyes, you make it into upside down crescent.” 

“Are you insulting my smiling? I thought you loved me no matter what I did?” 

“I do love you no matter what you do. Just don’t dig in my rooms ok?” 

“Ok, but if you see someone with dog ears, don’t say anything. They can't know it was someone who is in this room.” 

“I-you know what I don’t want to know, also language, you’re not supposed to be saying those types of words.” 

Kakashi simply smiled at him, hugged him and said, “I’m going to go play with Pakkun.” 

Kakashi ran off and Sakumo was left there dumbfounded. His son was sometimes bipolar at times; one moment he would be calm and collected with a monotone voice, the next he was eye-smiling and giggling like the child he was. Not that there was anything wrong with that, but Kakashi has always been more mature than most kids his age, even older kids. He always seemed to know when he was in a sour mood and did something ridiculous to cheer him up. Another thing was that Kakashi was very capable of taking care of himself, he knew how to cook, how to clean himself, and even knew how to garden. He just didn’t seem to do those things, he left Sakumo to cook, clean, and help him with the garden Kakashi started himself. 

One day, he asked Kakashi why he didn’t want to bathe himself; Kakashi was adamant with certain chores around the house and he didn’t like to be babied by him. He changed over the time. Kakashi looked at him and said, “You would be sad.” and then he ran off to play with his blunted kunai and shuriken. Sakumo felt shivers go down his spine and thought of a day where Kakashi no longer needed him to help or take care of him. Kids often spoke without thinking but Kakashi knew exactly what he was saying and said it earnestly. 

He didn’t want to see that day come so soon. Especially when Konoha was about to go to war.


	3. hecc

ima be honest this idea isn't working with me anymore so if anyone wants this just ask and ill give you it. I can't really go with the flow anymore with this; I'm sorry, but yea.   
I'll probably write something else but this changed waayyyy too much in my mind and I no longer have the original idea.


End file.
